The present invention relates generally to clip rings, and more particularly to clip rings for electrical connectors.
Depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B is a simple xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d ring that fits in a groove on a male member of a mated pair of electrical connectors. When the male member and the female member are being engaged, this xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d ring is compelled to close into the groove on the male member so that the inside diameter of the female member may pass around it. Once the male member and the female member are fully engaged there is a concentric undercut groove in the female member that the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d ring on the male member engages by springing back and partially engaging the outside diameter of the retaining groove of the male member and the inside diameter of the retaining groove of the female member.
The problem with the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d ring depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B is that the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d ring can only touch a portion of the inside diameter of the female connector and a portion of the male connector simultaneously. The xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d ring can rattle in a vibrational environment causing a discontinuity in the circuit. In addition, the insertion withdrawal forces cannot be accurately tuned to the needs of the user. Accordingly, a need exists for a clip ring in which the insertion forces can be accurately predicted, and in which a complete electrical circuit is completed when the male member and the female member are fully engaged.
It, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a clip ring in which the insertion withdrawal forces can be kept within a narrow band.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip ring which provides an excellent grounding path completing a ground circuit between a male and female connector when the male member and the female member are fully engaged.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a retaining clip in which the outside diameter and inside diameter of the clip extend for a fully 360xc2x0 contact with both the female member and the male member when the male member and the female member are fully engaged.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a clip ring in which the withdrawal and insertion forces can be tuned to a great degree by varying the material thickness and beam length of the fingers of the clip ring.
The present invention is directed to an integrally formed clip ring made out of a conductive resilient material such as beryllium copper. The clip ring is used for retaining a male member and a female member of an electrical connector and for forming a ground circuit between the male member and the female member of the electrical connector. The clip ring of the present invention fully engages the outside diameter of the male retaining groove and the inside diameter of the female retaining groove simultaneously. Advantageously, this eliminates the potential for discontinuities in a ground circuit in a vibrational environment. The clip ring includes an annular-shaped body having an inner wall and an outer wall where the outer wall has a plurality of circumferentially spaced slots. The outer wall has a first end circumferentially spaced from a second end wherein when the clip ring is compressed a first end and a second end are brought into contact with each other. In this manner, a complete 360xc2x0 contact is maintained when the male member and the female member are fully engaged.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a resilient clip ring which includes an annular-shaped body having an inner wall and an outer wall. The outer wall has a plurality of circumferentially spaced slots.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a resilient clip ring which includes an annular-shaped body having an inner wall and an outer wall. The outer wall has a plurality of circumferentially spaced slots. The body has a first end circumferentially spaced from a second end. The first end and the second edge are brought into contact when the clip ring is inserted into a groove.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.